People create personal web pages, and may like to provide up-to-date information on their personal web pages. Some known websites, such as those hosted on Friendster™, Tribem™, and Tickle™ facilitate interaction between members of a network or group. These conventional member-network systems generally do not provide members with effective mechanisms to provide and manage dynamically updated content.